Conventionally, there are two major technologies for mounting an electronic device package box to a circuit board. The two major technologies are through-hole technology and surface-mount technology.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic device package box 1 used in the surface-mount technology, in which the conventional electronic device package box 1 is typically called a surface-mount device (SMD). The conventional electronic device package box 1 includes a box body 11 and a plurality of connecting pins 12 mounted to the box body 11. The conventional electronic device package box 1 can be mounted to a circuit board 21 by, for example, welding the connecting pins 12 to the circuit board 21. A plurality of coil components 22 can be mounted to the box body 11, and be electrically connected to the connecting pins 12.
Compared to the through-hole technology, the use of surface-mount technology avoids the necessity of drilling holes in the circuit board 21. In addition, the surface-mount technology provides smaller package element size. However, in order to leave ample rooms for electrical connection between the coil components 22 and the connecting pins 12, the connecting pins 12 must be sufficiently spaced apart from each other, which leads to a larger overall size of the conventional electronic device package box 1. Another solution is to add an additional box unit (not shown) to provide more connecting pins for electrically connection to the coil components 22. Nonetheless, the additional box unit also attributes to larger overall size. With the growing demands for electronic device miniaturization, the larger size associated with the conventional electronic device package box 1 is undesirable.